How could I live?
by Livnlexlover98
Summary: This is a AU story. New characters that are not in the show! Rated T for mentions of Rape. Warning: Lesbian Couple! Dont like, Dont read! On hold for the moment
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first multi chapter story, so bear with me! This is an AU Fic. It has four new main characters, Sara Marks, Alice Daniels and their children Michael and Samantha. Sara is Fin's partner, and Munch is Partnered with Jefferies. Olivia and Stabler are still partners. Alice is their ADA which is how the two met. I hope you like it! Please Review! Thanks!

* * *

"Yo Uncle Fin! Whats up?" my 8 yearold son said as we walked into the SVU squad room. My eleven year old daughter immediately ran up to my co worker Olivia Benson.

"Hey sweetie!" I heard Liv say as I followed Michael to my desk, directly across from My partner, Detective Odafin Tutuola's desk.

"Yo lil man! Your mom been givin you trouble?" Fin asked

"Hah! The opposite!" I laughed kissing my son on his forehead.

"He was singing at the top of his lungs to a hard core rap song on the way here!" I continued, "He cussed twice! He 's so lucky he didn't get his mouth washed out!"

"Hey man, that aint cool, your mom says no you don't do it aight?" Fin reprimanded

"Your just sayin that cause you think my moms are hot!" Michael countered

"Bud he knows we don't swing that way, any ways your moms' gonna be here soon."

"I thought you were already here!" he mouthed off

"You know I was talking about Alice, Michael don't make me smack you!" I warned as the love of my life, ADA Alice Daniels, walked into the squad room. I grinned at her.

"Hey counselor," I smiled walking towards her

"Detective Marks, are the kids ready?" she asked grinning back.

"Yeah, hey I thought you could take Mike and I could take Sammie." I said kissing her cheek,

"Ah stop it love birds, you gonna make me sick!" fin said grinning

"Shut up! You know its hot!" she said smacking him upside the head. I wrapped my arms around her waist smileing.

"Sarah, I hate to interrupt but you and Fin have a case." My captain said from his office door. I groaned and pressed my lips to hers once before pulling away.

"Mike come here!" I said pulling my son into my arms and kissing his cheek.

"Eeuck, MOM that was gross!" he said wiping it off. I grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Have a good day bub." I said releasing him. Alice grabbed his hand and started out the door waving to

our daughter Samantha as she went.

"By mom! Love you!" Sam said, waving back

"Come on sweetie we'll drop you at school on the way." I said waving to Fin to follow me. The three of us walked out the door together.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived on the scene 20 minutes later. A young girl had been raped in an alley. A man had come along and seen what was happening and grabbed the man off her, he then proceeded to hold him until Unies had arrived on the scene. We were hoping that it would be an open and shut case.

"Marks, Tutuola, Manhattan SVU. What do we got?" I asked a Uniformed cop flashing my badge. He pointed the victim out to me and then continued to explain the situation to Fin.

"Hi, My name is Detective Marks. Can you tell me what happened?" I asked the girl, who was sitting on a gurney. She looked about 14.

"He, Pulled me into the a-alley and he," she began swallowing hard.

"It's ok honey take your time," I said with a reassuring smile. She nodded, then continued

"He made me pull down my pants, and threw me down. He, um he kissed my neck and asked me if I

wanted more. Then he was, i-in me." She finished before breaking down into sobs.

I nodded and helped the paramedic lift her into the bus.

"Fin, im gonna ride along," I called before the doors were shut and we were on our way. The girl continued to cry the entire trip to the hospital.

* * *

Hey sorry I Know super short chapter! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey did you get the rape kit?" Olivia asked me as she came around the corner at the hospital.

"Yeah, but do we even need it? we have an eye witness and her account of the rape. This is gonna be an easy one!" I replied

"well, your pretty wife is on her way andshe said get as much evidence as possible so….."

"Yeah, no one says no to her. Its like an unwritten rule." I replied with a grin

"Well maybe if you write it the kids will finally listen!" I heard her say behind me. I turned around and pulled her into my arms. I kissed her hard,

"See with me you don't need it written, I'll be the rule keeper."

"Damn, but last night was so fun!" she countered with a cocky grin

"Ok im gonna go check on the rape kit now!" Olivia said slipping out the door.

"Mood killer!" I shrieked after her. I pulled away from alice and kissed her cheek. We held hands as we

Walked.

"So hows the victim doing?" she asked me

"As good as any 14 yearold could after being raped." I replied "It was just a guardian angel that came and pulled that man off her."

"god she is so lucky he was there." She said " it makes me worry so much about sam! I mean she walks home from school alone, I just wish she could take a cab." She looked away with tears in her eyes.

"Hey I will start picking her up more often, I promise!" I replied, kissing away her tears.

"Okay. I'm sorry." She said, looking ashamed. I grabbed her chin, forcing her to look me in the eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for!" I growled vehmently. She nodded, a disbeliving look on her face.

"Hey, I love you!" I smiled, and kissed her, hard. She kissed me back, but pulled away.

"Baby, we're in a hospital. No!" she laughed, when I groaned. We walked back outside and I realized it was time to go get the kids. We continued on, hand in hand.

* * *

Hey so i've been toying with the idea of them having another baby. What do you think? Let me know, K?


	4. Chapter 4

"MOM, MOMMA!" our eight year old screamed when he saw us. It was a rare occasion that both of us picked him up, so he was very excited.

"Hey big guy!" I laughed as I caught him in my arms. Alice grinned and kissed his cheek. He mock glared at her,

"Momma! Thats gross!" he whined. We both laughed and I set him down so he could get in the car. Once he was in I kissed Alice playfully and skipped to the other side of the car. She rolled her eyes at me,

"Just get in the damn car woman!" she growled equally playfully. I giggled and climbed in, just as Mike stuck his head between the seats,

"Can we go get ice cream?" he asked excitedly. I glanced over at Alice, who nodded minutely

"Sure, but we gotta go get your sister first." I smiled at my son. He did a fist pump before sitting back. I rolled my eyes and started the car.

"Hey mom! What are you guys doing here?" my daughter laughed, as we pulled up beside her at the middle school. Alice rolled down the window and grinned.

"Hop in baby, we're taking you guys for ice cream!" she laughed at the look on our daughter's face, as she jumped into the car.

"I love you guys!" she gasped as she buckled. I looked at Alice and rolled my eyes.

"You just love us for our ice cream!" I laughed. Sam and Mike shared a knowing look.

"YUP!" they chorused. We all laughed as I pulled away from the curb. I smiled, enjoying the simple, easy banter as we drove to Dairy Queen.

"All right guys, We're here!" I called out happily as the kids scrambled to get out. They raced each other across the parking lot to the front doors. Me and Alice got out slower, watching them with grins on our faces.

"God, sometimes its nice to just remember that we're a family, you know?" I murmured threading my fingers with hers. She sighed and nodded. Suddenly I pulled her to a stop and pressed my lips to hers.

"I love you." I murmured against her lips. She smiled into the kiss and sighed. Out of nowhere two bundles of energy hit us laughing.

"I win!" Sammy yelled with a triumphant grin. I shook my head and looped my arm over her.

"Yeah, yeah baby." I laughed kissing her forehead. We all walked up to the doors smiling and arm in arm.

"Okay guys, what do you want?" I asked as we aproached the counter. They quickly rattled off their orders, and ran to the back booth. As me and alice followed I heard a sound I hadnt heard in a while. Alice looked up supprised. I glanced over to where a young mother is rocking her crying baby.

"Oh!" Alice cooed when she saw the baby. I sighed at the misty far away look in her eyes. She had gotten it right before we got pregnant with Mike too.

"Come on, quit drooling on the baby," I teased as I pulled her to the back booth where our children were attempting to arm wrestle.

"C'mon sammy! You cheated!" Mike complained as we walked up.

"Okay, i'll officiate." I announced, avoiding a fight as I flopped into my normal seat next to Mike. Both of our children were hard headed, and competitive, which caused countless fights. As I watched the kids arm wrestle, I noticed that Alice was being really quiet. I nudged her leg.

"You okay babe?" I asked her gently, with worry in my eyes. She nodded, in her way that said we would talk later. Suddenly mike's hand smacked the table.

"Ooohh! Sammy wins!" I laughed hugging my defeated son. I smiled and whispered in his ear,

"I'll teach you how to beat her, baby I promise." he grinned and nodded, leaning against my side. We ate our ice cream, joking around and laughing. When we were finished, we rounded up the kids and finally made it home.

"Okay guys, you hit homework and me and Momma are gonna start dinner." I ordered as we walked through the front door. They moaned and groaned all the way down the hall to their rooms, but they knew better than to argue. Once we were alone I turned to my silent wife.

"Okay honey, whats wrong?" I asked, leading her to the dining room table. She sighed and looked down.

"I just..." she trailed off. I sighed as I took her hands in mine and kissed the back of both of them.

"Baby, please tell me whats going on." I pleaded softly, looking her dead in the eyes. She sighed and nodded.

"Its just, that baby..." she whispered, and I nodded in understanding.

"It made you remember when Sam and Mike were babies." I said with an understanding smile. She nodded sheepishly.

"Honey, I've been thinking lately, and, if your open to it..." she trailed off again, and I smiled urging her on.

"Maybe we could try to have another baby." she finished in a rush. I grinned and pulled her into my arms.

"Honey, I would love to have another baby!" I whispered happily in her ear. She nodded, and then I pulled back.

"How do you wanna do this?" I asked akwardly. She giggled.

"I was thinking maybe I could carry the baby?" she asked, looking uncertain. I smiled and pulled her back into my arms.

"Honey, if thats what you want to do, then its perfect!" I whisper softly in her ear. She smiled and leaned in to kiss me deeply.

"god, baby I love you so damn much." I whispered fiercly. She smiled,

"I love you more..."

* * *

Hello! :) sorry its taken me sooooo long to update! :) please let me know what you think!


End file.
